


The Terror Over Toledo

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [17]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman and Robin are called in to investigate a ghost sighting.  They find more than they bargained for.





	The Terror Over Toledo

The Toledo Inn was an old mob spot in Gotham, known from back in the fifties as a hotbed of gambling and drug running. Now, it tried to glamorize its sordid past by advertising itself as a nightclub and restaurant, using nostalgia of the so-called good old days as its decor. It catered to an upper class clientele, though in these difficult times, they wouldn't kick anyone out do wasn't quite up to the dress code.

The Toledo still had the inn above the restaurant, and for very special occasions, or people, they rent out the rooms. All except room six. Room six was said to be haunted by the Toledo’s late, original owner, Jimmy “Big Boy” Birbiglia. He was shot to death in that room one night. It's said he still roams the floor, but especially that room.

Batman and Robin were called in to deal with the ghost.

“We’re supposed to spend the night in room six and watch for any signs of the ghost,” Dick said, leading Robin into the room. “So far, it’s a normal room.”

The room was of a decent size, with a bed on one side, a small bathroom off to the right, an old TV on the dresser. Nothing had been updated since Birbiglia had died, not the furniture, nor the patterns on the bed. Batman sat down on a chair.

“Well, this is a nice vintage look.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “It’s old.”

“Appreciate old,” Dick said. He stood and went over to the closet. “There’s still luggage in here.”

He pulled it out and carried it over to the bed. He plopped the suitcase down and a peal of gunfire went off from the bed. Dick jumped back, one hand going out to stop Robin from coming closer. Carefully, he went back to the bed and pulled back the sheets. Inside the mattress was a line of guns.

“I think I know how Big Boy bought it,” Dick said. He deactivated the trap and put the sheets back down. Opening the suitcase, he rifled through its contents. He found shirts, trousers, and a pistol, the clothes now riddled with bullet holes.

“Is there anything interesting?” Damian asked, peeking around Dick’s arm.

Dick shut the suitcase. “Nope. But it’s interesting that all of this was here, still set up for us. What does that tell you?”

“The owners are trying to kill us!”

“Someone certainly is,” Dick said. He returned the suitcase to the closet and took another survey around the room. “Who would have it out for us to set up such an elaborate scheme?”

“Someone who’s faking a haunting?” Damian asked.

“Could be.” Dick turned and smiled at him. “We’ll be more on our guard tonight, hmm?”

Damian nodded.

They combed the room for secret entrances or hideaways, but found nothing. Near three in the morning, just as Robin had gone from restless to bored to tired, the door opened. Batman signaled to stay put so Robin froze in his chair. The door shut, with no one entering. They heard soft footsteps on the carpet, and then the bed indented. Suddenly a man appeared, yelling in pain. Just as suddenly, he faded out of existence.

Dick hopped up, turning on the lights, but there was no one there.

“Help me dismantle this thing, Robin.”

Working together, they pulled the mattress out in the open, taking apart the gun row.

“We’ll come back tomorrow night, Robin, and see if we didn’t just solve the murder of Big Boy.”

“What if we did? Will that make the ghost leave?” Damian asked, not convinced.

“It might help. If the thing that killed him is gone, he might find some rest.”

The next night, they were back. Near three in the morning, the door opened again. The door shut and soft footsteps made their way over to the bed. The bed indented and a man appeared. He laid down. A sigh of relief filled the room and the specter faded away.

Batman smiled. “I think we did it, Robin.”

Robin looked over the bed, looking for signs of the ghost. “I still don’t know if I believe in this.”

“Believe it or not, I think it doesn’t matter. We saw what we saw.”

Robin nodded suspiciously, and followed Batman out of the room.

“The ghost won’t bother you anymore,” Batman was saying to the owners. “But I’d advise you to check your mattresses. You don’t want another death like Big Boy’s.” His face was stern and one of the owners shifted uncomfortably.

“Do you think he did it?” Robin asked as they left. “He looked nervous.”

“I think he wasn’t expecting it to work, but who knows? He’s owned it long enough. That’s not our fight to do.”

Robin took one look back to the inn, then followed Batman into the night.

* * *

Joey Tortigliano went to bed that night feeling nervous. For so long, the ghost had been confined to room six. Maybe it had passed on. Maybe it was gone for good. He sat down on the edge of his bed and undid his tie. He was going to stay up tonight and watch for the ghost. If Big Boy came down, he’d…. Well, he didn’t know what he’d do, but he’d do something.

He flopped down on the bed and a hail of bullets rained through him. In his last moments, he heard a ghostly laugh echo through the room.


End file.
